wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eredar
---- This article is about the eredar history in general. One faction of eredar now lead the Burning Legion. Another faction of eredar now call themselves the draenei and are to become the new Alliance race. There are also a couple of known eredar (or, to be specific, draenei) sub-species, mutated by the unstable magics of Outland. ---- The eredar were a race of supremely talented magic-wielders who arose on the planet Argus countless millenia ago. There, they built a vast civilization of wondrous cities and a peaceful way of life. But 25,000 years ago, the tranquility of Argus was shattered. The great titan Sargeras was attracted by the eredar's magical affinity, and got into contact with them, promising their three leaders, Archimonde, Kil'jaeden, and Velen, immortality and vast powers. Despite Velen's misgivings, Archimonde and Kil'jaeden agreed to join Sargeras' Burning Legion. , an example of pre-transformed eredar]] With his fellow eredar already becoming corrupted by demonic power, Velen led a group of his people away from Argus with the help of the naaru, renaming themselves the draenei, or "Exiled Ones" in Eredun. The eredar under Kil'jaeden were infuriated with what they perceived as a betrayal, and hunted Velen and the draenei across several worlds. The indigenous races of those worlds were oftentimes mutated by the eredar's malevolent warlock powers and turned into demons themselves. Both factions continued to use the Eredun language, though specific dialects have evolved. The draenei traveled through the cosmos and eventually discovered a world which they decided to settle down upon. They named this world Draenor, or Exiles' Refuge. At first there was peace with the native orcs living there, and they struck up trade and diplomacy with the shamanistic race. But soon the draenei's existence there lead the evil eredar to Draenor. The Eredar then began to corrupt the orcs, turning them into a warlike race and granting them access to warlock magics. The orcs subsequently hunted down the draenei, almost wiping out the entire race. It is unclear what exactly became of the eredar home world, Argus. Some believe that the demons devoured their own world by using radical warlock magics, though information recently offered by the draenei suggest Sargeras was responsible for the planet's destruction. It is possible that the planet was not actually destroyed, but simply stripped of life, in which case it would be a major stronghold of the Legion. The eredar consumed all life around them and set out to find more places of mystical power. Eredar warlocks are now counted as some of the greatest sorcerers in the universe, and Archimonde and Kil'jaeden are almost as feared as Sargeras. It is suggested that the eredar were the first race to discover and master magic, barring the Titans. They are referred to as "one of the oldest known races in the universe,"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/bestiary.html so long-ago mastery of magic is nowhere near implausible. =Eredar Racial Tree Speculation= Its unknown what the racial history is for the eredar is exactly. Some believe that both lost ones and broken diverged directly from the draenei along separate divergent paths. Akama's tribe appears to have gone from from the Lost Ones style (depiction in The Frozen Throne) to the Broken style (scheduled appearance in The Burning Crusade) from further corruption under Illidan, although this could simply be a biology retcon. Additionally artwork posted by blizzard, simply called "drae" implies that it may be possible for Draenei to mutate into broken, and then mutate to lost ones- the Broken do look more like draenei than Lost Ones. =Factions= Burning Legion:' *Man'ari Eredar (Eredar Warlocks, Eredar Diabolists, Eredar Sorcerors) *Wrathguard Eredar Uncorrupted eredar: *Draenei Eredar Draenei Sub-species/tribes (mutated from draenei): *The Broken draenei - Major mutation, though still appearing similar to original draenei; most are members of Akama's tribe, "The Broken", but a few are employed by Velen's uncorrupted faction. *Lost Ones draenei - Major mutation, bearing almost no resemblence to the original draenei, though looking similar to the Broken; The tribe known as the "Lost Ones" is found in Fallow Sanctuary. *Misc. Tribes :Kurenai, Daggerfen, Murkblood, Broken Exiles. =Famous Eredar= Though many eredar were part of both invasions of Azeroth (the War of the Ancients and the Third War), and several more inhabit Outland, few individuals are known to mortals; only three, the greatest in magic, were commonly known: the Defiler, the Deceiver and the Divine. However, with the arrival of the Draenei and tentative contact with Outland, a few more have made themselves known. Name Role Current Condition Field of Magic Allegiance Archimonde the Defiler Commander of the Burning Legion's military Dead Demonology Burning Legion Kil'jaeden the Deceiver Recruits races into the the Burning Legion / Commander ''(presumed) Alive Unknown Burning Legion Prince Malchezaar Boss of Karazhan Alive Demonology Burning Legion Velen the Divine Leader of the exiled eredar, the draenei Alive Holy (presumed) Draenei / Alliance Arazzius the Cruel Leader of The Burning Legion at Hellfire Peninsula Alive Demonology Burning Legion Category:Game Terms Category:Eredar Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:World:Argus